Introduction
by Faikitty
Summary: In which we have an unusual meeting. Drabble. Set in Horitsuba Gakuen world. Kurogane/Fai.


...okay, this was fun. XD

My first KuroFai fanfiction~! *heart* Kurofai is my OTP of all series. So you can definitely expect some more Kurofai fanfictions from me.

This takes place in the Horitsuba universe, which is an alternate universe made up by CLAMP where the xxxHolic and Tsubasa characters can actually be happy~! ^_^'

This is part of the 100 theme challenge I'm doing. Theme 1 is Introduction.

So yeah. This contains shonen-ai (obviously), which is boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. Mm-kay?

Of course, I own nothing that has to do with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Syaoran dashed down the narrow hallway as quickly as his legs could carry him. He burst through the door of the classroom, jumped over a desk, and sat down in his seat right as the bell signaling the start of class rang. He sighed with relief and turned his attention to the front of the room where the teacher was taking attendance. "Here," he said automatically when his name was called.

"Now, I have a new student here to introduce to you." The teacher motioned to the dark figure lurking in the hallway right outside the room. The girl stepped shyly into the classroom and smiled brightly, and a wave of whispering filled the air. "This is Yuki. She comes from Russia, but her mother is Japanese."

This "Yuki" was tall, around Watanuki's height, and very thin with slender arms. She had straight blonde hair that fell freely to her shoulders with two pins, a dragon and a phoenix, perched in it. The smile on her face was well-practiced but didn't quite reach her stunning blue eyes.

"She's pretty cute, honestly, even though Himawari-chan is the only one for me," Watanuki muttered dreamily, leaning over to Syaoran. The brown-haired boy nodded vaguely as he stared, trying to figure out where he'd seen Yuki before. "Although not as cute as Sakura-chan," Watanuki added with an evil smirk. Syaoran jerked back to attention, face red, but he didn't have a chance to respond before the teacher continued talking.

"Yuki-san, would you please take a seat next to Syaoran-san?" he asked, motioning with a hand. Yuki nodded, still smiling, and made her way over quietly.

"Good morning," Syaoran greeted politely as she sat down.

"'Morning," Yuki said. "You must be Syaoran-kun, eh?"

Syaoran nodded. "This may seem random, but have we met before?" he asked curiously.

Yuki blinked. "I doubt it; after all, I just moved here," she said, a hint of genuine confusion in her voice.

"Oh, sorry," Syaoran apologized. He turned back to face the board, muttering under his breath, "I could've sworn…"

-X-

Ah, lunchtime. Kurogane's favorite time of the day. No bratty kids, no annoying principal, and best of all, no Fai! The chemistry teacher had taken off suddenly, saying something about a necessary vacation. Kurogane didn't know, and he didn't care. He got to relax for a few days, and that's all he needed.

He rounded the corner humming quietly, and then all of a sudden the sky spun, and he fell to the ground, a heavy weight on his chest.

"Oops, sorry~!" came a voice from the weight. Kurogane opened his red eyes to see a young blonde girl sitting on him, slightly obscured by a piece of bread over his face.

Great. One problem gone and another arrives.

"Um, could I please have my toast back?" she asked.

Kurogane reached up and grabbed it, handing it to her with a frown. "Trying to be the stereotypical schoolgirl?" he inquired.

The girl laughed but said nothing.

"You know, they say that if you round a corner with a piece of bread in your mouth, the first person you run into his your soul mate," Yuuko said.

If Kurogane hadn't already been on the ground, he probably would have fallen over at the sudden appearance of his principal.

Yuki giggled. "Hello, Yuuko-sensei," she said.

"Hi again, Yuki-chan," Yuuko replied.

_They act like old friends!_ Kurogane thought, mildly horrified. "Please get off," he muttered, turning his attention back to Yuki.

"But Kuro-tan-sensei—" Yuuko started.

"Oh, so your name is Kuro-tan?" Yuki asked wickedly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Yuuko said with a wink. She promptly disappeared through a conveniently placed nearby window.

"Damn it, woman!" Kurogane yelled after her. He sighed and looked back at the girl. "Fai, get off," he ordered. "I know it's you."

Yuki, a.k.a. Fai, scooted off Kurogane to sit in the grass besides him, a crushed expression on his face. "How'd you know it was me?" he pouted.

Kurogane looked away awkwardly. "Your boob fell."

Fai felt his chest and looked down at his stomach. He pulled a grapefruit out of his shirt with a grin. "Hungry?"

"Not really. Also, it's not as though I would ever mistake you for someone else," Kurogane muttered, starting to stand.

"Aw, Kuro-puu's so sweet~!" Fai cheered, glomping the other man and successfully knocking him back down. Fai planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and Kurogane grabbed him, rolling him over so that _he_ was the one on top.

FLASH!

Kurogane jumped and looked up to where Yuuko sat on a windowsill. She held a camera in her hand, and he got an ill feeling in his stomach.

"Sensei and student? How scandalous!" she sang before pulling another vanishing act.

"DAMN YOU!"

* * *

The end! :)

Leave me a review if you liked it~! I'll upload the next challenge next week!


End file.
